Cracked Gem
by Cerberus Kyuubi
Summary: What if Rose had a secret that only those she could trust knew about? She had another son before Steven before her rebellion, before she even left the home world. Now he's looking for his mother and no one will stop him because "Naru loves Mama but Mamas a liar"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello every one of the Fanfiction world I know a lot of you are wondering where have I been and what have I been doing, well two word college and lazy. Yep I've finally got some free time and motivation to write, though this is not one of my other stories this is a Challenge I'm going to work on the other stories later. So be patient you'll all have your stories. I have no beta so no one looks over it so bear with when it comes to my writing style. I will not describe the people that already exist in this Steven Universe look up a picture of them because I'm really just trying to get back into the feel of things thank you.**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO, STEVEN UNIVERSE, RWBY, OR ANYTHING**

* * *

Jasper walked down the hall of the ship with a look of arrogance on her face as she got closer to a certain room on the ship. She reached a certain door on the ship, on the door it had a blood red rose in the center of the door. Jasper felt a shiver run through her gem showing even though she showed her arrogance she was still a little frightened by what was on the other side of this door. She knocked on the door three times before it opened. Calming her nerves Jasper stepped in the door and saw what many could consider a paradise of peace, oh but she knew that under that peace was something much darker something unbalanced. **(If you watch the show then you know that the gems have giant ass rooms that are like a whole damn field that can go on for hours)**

The room was one of nature, trees as far as the eye could see, there was a lake not too far at least twenty feet away from the door, and there were a few animals around the area. The sky was black filled with tiny lights known as the stars, There was also a moon but not just any moon the moon was half blood red and the other half was white, the other odd thing about this place was the biggest tree there that that lake was at the base of, the tree was so tall that it was close to the moon at the top of the tree was a giant flower that has not opened yet.

Scoffing at the sight she looked closer at the lake and saw a small figure there, she started to walk closer to the lake once she was close enough she got a better look at the figure, there was a what could be called a very beautiful child that had to be at least five or six, they had Red hair reaching their back legs it was very silky looking as though it was made from light it was also curly in some areas. The child's features were very soft with blue eyes that sparkled every second, the soft smile on their face showed one of kindness. The child was wearing a white kimono that had a fox running through a field of roses on the bottom of it. Though the child looked like a girl, she was actually a boy something Jasper never seemed to understand how it was possible.

Even though were a race that took on the form of a female they were mainly genderless as they created other gems as the saw no need to try and reproduce, but this boy was different he was male with a working tool and everything. None of the scientist could understand it they assumed it was an anomaly though with who his mother was it was something that many think that she had planned from the start.

This boy was Naruto Quartz son of the traitor Rose Quartz, and he was one of the most dangerous gems ever to exist though he could be beaten it was something people found hard to do. The reason he was so dangerous was because of how broken his mind was showing he was insane on some level. His power to surround himself with a red cloak that was corrosive to anyone that touched it. Though Gem scientist figured out that the cloak was just a stage of his power. His true power lied in negating others. The cloak just negated one's own cells to also attack the body. Only his mother and the diamonds have seen his full power but even they said he had no control over his full power, so they locked it away inside of his weapons which later became sentient, something not even Naruto himself understood.

 **(Play destiny traveler's promise)**

Jasper could hear Naruto humming a song that she had never heard before, though once she was close enough she could see his hands covered in what looked like blood and by the looks of it, it wasn't his as there was a dead snake in front of him ripped in half. Getting down on one knee she bowed her head.

"Sir we have arrived at Earth." Jasper said with a voice of confidence.

"Earth? Naru thought we were going to see mama?" Naruto said with a voice that sounded like little bells as giggled at the dead serpent that he was playing with.

"Sir Earth is where your mother is located." Jasper explained with a deadpan look on her face wondering how he was her commanding officer.

"Ohhh Naru knew that… Naru was uh Naru was uh testing you!" Naruto shouted with confidence, though Jasper knew he was lying. Jasper sighed why she was doing this again.

"Anyways sir now that we have made it here what do you wish for us to do?" Jasper asked

"We land and search for Mama Naru want to show mama what a good boy Naru has been and show her all the places I played with." Naruto said with child-like glee, Jasper knew what Naruto meant when he said "play" it meant the places he helped conquer for the gem empire.

"Sir are you sure that's a good idea as you know your mother was the leader of the rebellion" Jasper asked with irritation at the idea of capturing one of the traitors, though that irritation turned into fear as she fell on to her hands and knees. She started to sweat as the pressure that was being released.

The pressure that was being released was coming from Naruto himself has he started to giggle before turning around to face Jasper. No longer were his eyes sparkling blue, no they were the terrifying scarlet that she had come to fear.

"Naru knows but mama was just confused and angry at Naru but Naru knows she didn't mean it, so Naru will make mama happy again." Naruto said while still giggling as the pressure grew heavier every passing second, the grass started to die around Naruto.

"F..For…forgive me.. sir. I spoke out of turn." Jasper gasped out as she felt the pressure lesson once she said that.

"It's Ok Naru understand that you misunderstand don't worry Naru will show you mama is still my strong mama" Naruto said as he finally released the pressure that he was releasing. Jasper stood up along with Naruto and they started to walk towards the door.

"We will be landing in two minutes though it seems that we have encountered small fire sir" a voice said over the intercom. Naruto seemed to become agitated at the fact someone was not allowing him to see his Mama.

"Don't let them stop us continue forward Naru wants to see mama" Naruto said as he became a little angry. As memory went through his mind.

" _Mama will always protect to you my little water-flower"_ (Nickname is a reference to Uzu from Naruto and because well Roses name so he's her little water flower) the voice of Rose filled Naruto's head

"Mama's a liar" Naruto said in a small voice as he started to hold back the tears trying to come forth from the memory.

"Yes sir." The voice said

* * *

On Earth on the beach you could see five people with seven cannons as they looked on in shock as the home world ship that was shaped like a hand blocked all seven of Roses cannons like it was nothing was about to land.

Garnet looked on passively as the ship came closer and closer towards the beach, Pearl was holding her spear in a tight grip standing her ground ready for the battel to come, Amethyst was growling at the ship that was about the land as memories started to go through her mind. Greg looked scared as he didn't want Steven to get hurt because he allowed him to come, finally the son of Greg and Rose stood there with a look of shock as the ship deflected his mother's cannons as if they were nothing. (Like I said I'm not describing already known characters look them up it only takes a couple second to look them up)

The ship floated above the beach before one of the fingers dropped down on to the sand. An orb rolled down on to the tip of the finger and three figures could be seen.

"That's them alright. They're the ones that keep breaking my machines said the green figure.

"This is it?" Jasper asked with an annoyed look.

"Jasper! They keep interfering with my work!" The green gem yelled once again

Jasper sighed in annoyance before stepping forward "Looks like another waste of my time. Hey get over here." Jasper said. She reached behind her, yanking another figure to her side, it was Lapis Lazuli, and she yanked her arm away from Jasper.

She turned her face towards the beach and her face morphed into one of shock at seeing Steven there

"Lapis" Steven said in shock at seeing the Gem that he made friend with.

Jasper rose an eyebrow "This is their base?" she asked with confusion thinking it would be something better.

Lapis looked away "Yes." She said

"You need to leave immediately!" Yelled Garnet in anger.

"Yea step off" Amethyst yelled agreeing with Garnet.

"This is not a Gem controlled planet!" Yelled Pearl trying to get them to leave without a fight.

The group jumped down from the finger and landed on the sand "Neither of you saw Rose Quartz?" asked Jasper, both of the other gem shook their head. "What a shame, he will definitely be upset about this." Jasper said with an annoyed look on her face. "I was going to enjoy seeing her face when she saw her son again." Jasper said

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl looked shocked at hearing those word while Steven and Greg looked on in confusion not knowing what was going on anymore.

"You don't think..?" asked Pearl

"It's not possible, Rose said she destroyed his gem personally

"Guys what are you talking about?" Steven asked not understanding what was being said

Before anyone could say anything they started to hear singing a song that they haven't heard in a long time

 **(Play RWBY Mirror mirror)(Songs lyrics will only appear every once in a while but it won't be the full song only a little bit of it)**

" **Mirror"** the voice sung as the entrance of the ship opened.

The gems could only look on in shock at what they were hearing.

" **Tell me something** " the figure started to float down to the sand

Jasper smile was almost face splitting at the sight before her while Parradot was also smiling, though Lapis was looking confused never seeing this gem before on the ship

" **Tell me who's the loneliest**? The figure landed on the sand barefooted

" **Of all**?" Naruto finished while opening his eyes that showed his beautiful blue eyes.

"Steven you need to run… run as far as you can and not look back" Garnet said with a shocked look on her face.

"Why who is she?" Steven asked starting to become scared of what was going on in front of him

"Not who but what, that is the first male born gem" Pearl explained with fear "It was said that he once ripped a gem out of another before crushing it, though it is only a story." Pearl said

"He is also your brother Steven" finished Garnet as Stevens eyes became bigger at what he was just told.

"Wait Rose never told me about this and I thought for gems to have kids they would have to give up their physical form?" Greg said wondering how this was possible.

"The only one that knew was Rose and she kept it secret how he was conceived" Pearl said but before more could be said Naruto started to hop up and down towards them making them put up there guard.

"Hi! I'm Naru, can you tell me have you seen my mama? Naru can sense mama is here but Naru can't see her?" Naruto said as he was becoming impatient with every second

Steven could feel his gem starting to react to the presence of Naruto being here. But before he could dwell on it further Naruto was sent away by Greg who crashed his van into Naruto sending him into Jasper's arms.

Opening the van door "Get in before he gets back up" shouted Greg as the gems got into the van, Greg started to drive as fast as he could.

"Listen I know what you're thinking, but if I'm right that kids gonna be pissed if he finds out what happened to Rose and will take it out on Steven"

Everyone in the van nodded understanding though did not want to leave their home they had to protect Steven from his brother, but their train of thought stopped when they felt the van get lifted up into the air. They looked out the window and saw Naruto's eyes glowing and by the look on his face he was very pissed

* * *

 **Yep there ya go that's the end of that for now ask your questions and I will try to answer them as best I can no flamers and I know I jumped around a lot get over it Im trying to get back into it till next time**


	2. Chapter 2 Clash on the Beach Part 1

Hello again my dear friends I am trying to work out the plans for my other stories and it's kind of hard doing that with the fact that I will most likely do a re-boot of the stories like Kami of the Digital world, and Fallen Angel. Those two are my babies, the ones that I started out with but looking back I see some things just confused the hell out of me. So those two shall be under reboot for a little while not much change but still enough to the point I feel a little bit satisfied. This story has elements of Halo/RWBY

Now to answer some questions

Naruto is broken for better terms, his mother left him alone and it will be revealed how this came to be in this chapter. The thought of anyone bad mouthing Rose just angers him because he loves his mother that's simple. He's not evil as I said he is broken and broken characters in my stories have less morals than they had before. He laughs at people's death because of the fact that what happened after rose left him. But to get to Rose he will do anything to see her again.

He sings because that's what he truly loved about his mother was that she would sing to him to help him feel better. The reason I chose RWBY-Mirror mirror was because he was lonely and didn't have anyone anymore.

I own nothing.

FLASHBACK

 _Naruto across a bridge made of what looked like blue light with two other gems walking behind him all holding weapons their own variant of weapons. He was wearing a regular kimono that seemed now more styled to be used for battle. On his neck he wore a choker with a ruby rose on the front of it. On his back he held a red and black scythe (Can't help myself RWBY Ruby's scythe is just to kick ass to ignore). Though he looked a bit older at least the age of thirteen._

 _To Naruto's left was a blue sapphire gem holding what appeared to be a giant sword that was bigger than her body (Zabuza's sword), she was wearing a dark blue dress that went down to her knees as it was puffy at the end. At her waste was a white belt that held her dress to her frame allowing her to move around as she pleased, she had white hair that went to the base of her neck that was straight. Her eyes the same shade of blue as her dress. She was wearing boots around her feet that made a thud at every step she took. This was Azure (It's a bright blue like a cloudless sky) her gem was on the side of her face._

 _Right behind Naruto was a green gem. She held a two daggers in each of her hands. She had on a body fitting suit that had a zipper in the back of it. Her hair was dark green and went down to her back while it curled around the end of it. She had a pair of black gloves to cover her hands. She had sandals on her feet that were opened toed allowing her feet to breathe. Her gem was on the back of her right hand. This was Ivy._

 _The reason they were walking across the bridge was because they received information that there had been a power surge on this side of space. When there ship arrived they found a ship that seemed be made in the shape of a planet it was covered in grey plating. (Basically the Didacts planet ship they used in Halo 4) Though before they could even try and make contact something pulled them in it was like a tractor beam as even a ship of this size could never have its own gravitational pull. The planet like ship started to open forcing their own ship to dock inside of the ship._

 _Once their ship had docked they scanned the planet like ship that forced them to dock. They found the energy surge was coming from the center of the ship. So the started to walk towards where the surge was coming from hoping to find out more about this place._

 _Once the three gems were across the bridge the door they entered shut behind them. The energy bridge that they were walking on disappeared behind them_

 _A figure walked out in the light were they all could see them_

" _Hello Naruto…it's good to see you" the figure said_

Flashback over

Everyone inside the van could feel it shaking. They could hear the metal being put under pressure as if it was about to cave in acting quickly everyone jumped out of the van as it ripped in half. The gems landed on their feet while Greg and Steven fell on their butts. They watched as Naruto slammed the two pieces of the van together turning it into a giant ball of metal. It was then tossed into the ocean

Scotty - The black pearl remix (Dave Darell Radio Edit)

Both sides looked at each other waiting for the other to make their move. Naruto looked at Jasper and nodded his head. Jasper charged at Garnet her Crash Helmet appearing on her head. Deciding to meet her half way Garnet charged with her gauntlets appearing on her hands. Sending a punch to clash with Jaspers helmet the clash let out a small shockwave that made Steven fall on his butt.

Seeing their chance Amethyst and Pearl quickly fused to make Opal. Naruto looked at this new form in interest not even trying to stop them from fusing. He never cared when gems fused he would just break them apart. Bringing his scythe out Naruto jumped into the air and slashed the air sending out a blood red crescent wave at Opal. Seeing the immediate danger Opal picked up Steven and Greg and jumped into the air onto the side of the hill. Setting the two down, Opal gave Steven a stern look. When the Red Crescent hit the sand, the sand became glass.

"Steven leave and don't come back this has gotten too dangerous" Not waiting for a response she jumped down with her bow and arrow in hand firing the arrow it broke off into twenty arrows going towards Naruto. Using his scythe he spun it at a fast rate allowing the arrows to bounce off of it. Naruto back flipped as Opal landed where he once stood.

He once again jumped into the air bringing his scythe towards Opals head. Quickly bringing her bow in front of her she blocked the attack. Though the strength behind Naruto's swing almost brought her to her a knee.

A smile formed on Naruto's face but this wasn't a peaceful smile, this smile was psychotic. Using one of her hands she punched Naruto in the cheek sending him flying back towards his ship. Hitting the ship Naruto let out a grunt. The smile was still in place as he started to laugh as he stood back up he charged once more this time covering his scythe his red energy.

Not wanting to have another clash of strength Opal shot five arrows each breaking into twenty arrows. Naruto continued to charge with the demented smile still on his face. Slashing down he created a gust of wind that enough power to compete with a tornado. This resulted in the arrows to disappear, sending his scythe away Naruto tackled Opal with enough strength to send her crashing into the side of the hill.

Landing on her butt she let out a grunt, though it was short lived as she felt something sharp against her neck. Naruto had his scythe out once more up to her neck. He leaned close the demented smile still on his face, he licked her cheek as there was blood present on it. For the first time in a long time Opal showed fear as she saw him raise his scythe into the air and was about to bring it down her.

"Like all Naru's toys you'll break to" Naruto started to giggle has he brought his scythe down. Before it could reach halfway something got in its way. Stopping his scythe it was his mother's shield

"I won't let you hurt Opal" it was Steven, this boy. Wait Naruto felt something though it was faint, he could feel his mother's presence inside this boy. Naruto didn't like that at all he put more force into his scythe sending Steven away. He perused after the boy, bringing his scythe down he was able to cut through the shield but barely, he had cut Stevens shirt in half.

When he did though, he saw something, he saw his mother's gem right there on this boys stomach.

He knew something happened to his mother but he didn't know what, he knew this boy wasn't his mother as his mother didn't believe in the need to change ones appearance.

 **Cliffhanger**

 **Sorry for the wait but Ive been bust I also have a challenge that I will post later**


End file.
